Anywhere and Everywhere
by KlarolineMikaelson
Summary: Klaroline Klaus/Caroline. Tyler doesn't show up. What happens? Remake of 3x22
1. Alone

"Tyler?" Caroline called out worried. It was exactly the time Tyler said for her to show up. They needed to run away.  
"Tyler?" She called out again. She screamed it louder this time. The blonde walked around the cave but it only went so far. He left her. All alone. They promised to run away together. And she was more than willing to because she loves him so much. Caroline got tears to her eyes. The cave was dark, but she could see perfectly. He wasn't there. She waited a little bit longer, but still no sign oh him. Where was he? Why did he do this to her? She knew something obviously must have happened...Klaus. _Oh god_. She thought. He's dead which means Tyler's dead. More tears formed as she started to whimper and cry. She ran out of the cave and started to run towards the Lockwood house. That was until she was greeted by a warm, yet strong, body. Caroline looked up through her tears she could barely make out who it was.

"Caroline sweetheart are you alright?" A strong British accent said to her. She knew exactly who it was. Klaus. But if Klaus was here then Tyler is alive. Which means where the hell was he? She shook her head softly not wanting to look at the man. She let the tears fall as she looked down at her feet. "What happened, love?" He said softly taking her face in his hands. It killed him to see her so upset. All he wanted to do was hold her and tell her that she's safe. And not like the time in the school. He wanted it to be full emotion. To show her he truly does care for her. But even when he brought her face up she still wouldn't make eye contact with him. "Caroline.." Klaus said more sternly. He brought her close wrapping his arms around her soft weak body. She just laid her head against his chest. The place where she should have heard his heartbeat.  
She took a deep breath taking in his scent. God did he smell wonderful. She looked up at him as her tears slowly dried. He looked down at her. Locking eyes she blinked a couple of times. "He didn't show up." She softly spoke. That made Klaus tilt his head in confusion.

"Who didn't show up?" He asked hoping it might as well be important. But knowing it was a guy made him jealous. He knew it was probably Tyler.

Caroline's eyes teared up again."Tyler." She shook her head. "We were supposed to leave town, and I waited and waited, and he just didn't show up!" She exclaimed as a sob came from the blonde girl again. That made Klaus angry. He cared deeply for the girl, and she was heartbroken. He pulled her into a hug again and brushed her hair with his fingers trying to calm her down. He didn't understand what she really meant by leaving. What if he wasn't in the woods at the time? Would he have never saw Caroline again? That thought made him sick, and yet so glad that Tyler didn't show up.  
All Klaus was thinking about was to hurt Tyler for making this poor little vampire cry. Soon their hug broke apart and he snapped out of his thoughts. She looked determinded and strong minded. "Does your offer still stand?" She asked sharply.

He had to think what she was talking about then he realized. For him to show her the world. "Yes, love, it does." He said with a small smile. This was it. He was going to spend every moment showing her how he was so different from the tales she heard.

"Well what are you waiting for? Let's go." She said walking passed him with a big step. She seemed like she would do anything to not think about this. She needed out and Klaus was going to give it to her.

* * *

A/N: I know it's a short beginning, but I didn't want to go so far from telling the rest of the story. Hope you like it though!


	2. Regrets

Everything seemed like a blur. Caroline was in her room packing her bag. She knew she could only bring certain and only important stuff. And she wouldn't let the fact that she was running away with Klaus. Klaus, everyone's enemy at this point. Why did she open her mouth? She went to her closet and started to look through stuff. Without her notice Klaus was leaning on her door frame watching her every move. How graceful she was with just a step or a sway. He looked around her room and found the picture he drew for her. A small smirk appeared on his lips. He snuck it into her bag. Clearing his throat, Caroline jumped from not hearing him. She turned and saw him leaning at her doorway again. "Hold on." She softly spoke as she stuffed her bag with the final item that she was bringing. She looked at him and took a deep breath. _This is it Caroline_, she thought,_ you're going somewhere with the guy who has murdered some of your loved ones. Where was Tyler? Why did he not show up?_ She picked up her bag and moved towards Klaus. Klaus smiled softly and took the bag from her. The blonde girl looked up at him in confusion. She was slightly flattered he took her bag, but didn't want to show it of course. So she scoffed. "I can carry my own things." She said reaching out to get her bag. But he was much faster and stronger than she was.

He moved the beg up and shook his head. "A beautiful woman, like yourself, shouldn't be carrying her bags if she is with a gentleman." His smile gave her chills, but she ignored them. Caroline rolled her eyes and left her room walking passed Klaus. He followed her with a quick step behind. They walked out of her house and to his car. Klaus quickly opened the door for her and she didn't even bother to look at him when she got inside. When he closed the door, Klaus put her bag in the backseat. He sighed right before getting into the driver's seat. Before Klaus started the car he turned and looked at Caroline. She was looking down at her lap, thinking. They quickly drove out of the driveway before he started to speak. "Where would you like to go first, love?" He asked glancing over at her.

She seemed to not want to be there, and it made him confused since she was the one that brought it up. Caroline took a deep breath. She wanted to start out in the states just in case she needed to get back to Mystic Falls quickly. "New York?" She softly questioned. Her eyes looked up to meet his.

He nodded. "Drive or plane?" He didn't want to make her feel trapped in anyway and he wanted to make her know that it's all up to her.

Caroline looked down with a hmph. She didn't know about that one. "Car." She replied knowing it would be a waste of money to just fly there when they were so close in a way. Klaus nodded an okay. He liked the fact that he could spend more time with her. After a few hours Caroline knocked out due to boredom and not wanting to talk. Klaus had tried turning on the radio and making a conversation on the song that played, but the girl wouldn't give in. And he liked the stubbornness of her. He pulled into a hotel parking lot and parked the car not daring to let anyone else touch it. He quietly made one of the bellhops carry the bags as he took Caroline in his arms. Shockingly he felt her wrap her arms around his neck. Maybe she didn't know it was him. He smiled down at her.  
Caroline woke up to soft music playing. She looked around to find herself in a big bedroom and in a big bed with comfortable silk pillows and sheets. She smiled forgetting all her troubles and laid her head back. She heard footsteps coming to the room and she turned to look who it was. Klaus opened the door and set her bags by a chair. He looked around the room not wanting anything to suddenly hurt the girl in bed. As if something was going to jump out and attack. He swiftly moved to the curtains and shut them so the light wouldn't wake her up. Caroline watched him slowly as he did so. She moved her leg a bit making the sheets move. Klaus turned around to see Caroline staring at him. "Oh. I'm sorry if I woke you up." He said straching the back of his neck. He wasn't normally like this, but he just didn't want to girl to be mad at him.

Caroline sat up and shook her head. "No I was up before you walked in." She softly spoke. Speaking made her realize how hungry she was. And not the hunger for food, but the hunger for blood.

Klaus noticed the change of expression. "You getting lonely in bed?" He asked smirking a bit. He couldn't help it.

Caroline rolled her eyes and pulled the sheets off herself. She stood up to realize she wasn't in the clothes she was in before. "Did you change me?" She asked as her eyes turned mad.

He shook his head. "No I compelled a maid to. I thought you wouldn't be comfortable in jeans." He said softly. Caroline nodded and walked out of the room. This she was surprised to find out they were in a huge suit. Her eyes scanning over everything. Klaus was behind her already, but walked passed her. "Surprised?" He asked obviously. She nodded then glared at him. She knew he compelled the people to give them this room. "Don't be mad, love." He said in his strong accent. Caroline looked at him. "Is something else wrong?" He asked tilting her head. She shook her head. She wasn't going to tell him she was straving for blood. He might make her drink human blood, and she wasn't going to go for that.


End file.
